Advanced Placement Academy
by SometimesWeNeedLove
Summary: High School AU – Margret Carter and Natasha Romanoff are agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. who have been sent to Advance Placement Academy to discover those highly gifted enough to join the Avengers Initiative. Because let's face it, when Hydra is on the rise, you need a group of powerful people who can take them down, although maybe picking people who have to struggle with homework might not
1. Chapter 1

Summary – High School AU – Margret Carter and Natasha Romanoff are agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. who have been sent to Advance Placement Academy to discover those highly gifted enough to join the Avengers Initiative. Because let's face it, when Hydra is on the rise, you need a group of powerful people who can take them down, although maybe picking people who have to struggle with homework might not work out that well.

Ships that are sailing – Steve&Peggy, Clint&Natasha, Tony&Pepper, Thor&Sif, Loki&OC, and Bruce&Betty.

***Break***

Peggy POV

I looked at my appearance in the mirror and frowned, even after all this time I was still trying to adjust to life in the 21st century, the clothes of today still shocked me. My blue incredibly tight 'skinny jeans', as Natasha called them, and low cut red t-shirt, had me feeling far to exposed to be called a proper lady.

"You look hot," Natasha stated as she walked out of the bathroom in her red shorts, far too short in my opinion, and black v-neck t-shirt.

I shook her head, "My goal in life is not to look 'hot' Natasha, and I feel far too exposed in this supposed clothing."

Natasha smirked and shook her head as she walked over to her bed and sat watching me. She just continued to stare at me as I frowned trying desperately to shift the shirt higher, to no avail.

"What is it that you want Natasha?" I asked as I looked over to her.

"Are you looking forward to our new assignment?" she asked heading straight to the point.

"I don't know, I suppose it could be nice being around juveniles of our age."

"Peggy you really need to start talking like a teenager of our time, I mean I know your English and all, but I am pretty sure that the people at our school will make fun of you if you keep talking so proper…..Say ain't."

I gave her a raised eyebrow, "Never in the history of my people."

"Yep, you'll be teased for sure." She stated grinning.

She placed on her black widow sneakers, a custom present from Coulson, and proceeds to pick up her black and red striped backpack and suitcase as she heads out the door. I smiled to myself at her consistency of color coordination, and after I placed on my white oxfords, I proceeded to pick up my army green backpack and suitcase. I walked out into the hall of the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility and noticed that Natasha had already left to the front of the building, so I proceeded to the front nodding to Agent May as she open the door so I could exit the building. I took notice of the BMW X5 parked in the front and Coulson packing in Natasha's bags.

Coulson looked up at me and smiled, "Are you ready?"

"I don't think I could ever be ready for schooling in the 21st century," I stated nervousness starting to take over.

"Teasing, just sayin," Natasha said climbing into the passenger side back seat and shutting the door.

I glared at the door that Natasha had just shut. "Moron."

Coulson looked at me confused as to what had just transpired, "What was that all about?"

I handed my bags to Coulson, "She seems to think that my acquired use of proper English will have me teased by the other juveniles at AP Academy."

Coulson smiled a small smile and looked me in the eyes, "Don't let them."He gestured with his hand that I should walk to the driver's side and I did so climbing into the back seat beside Natasha. The only thing separating us was the container in the center seat pack neatly with films and some form of entertainment called video games. Natasha seemed to be playing one of the games while listening to her IPod and it caused me to smile at her nose scrunching slightly as she concentrated. I turned when I heard the front doors open and saw Coulson and Mr. Stark, the genius that started the cryogenics program responsible for me being here, climb into the front seat and place their seatbelts on. As Coulson pulled away from S.H.I.E.L.D., I realized that this was going to be the first time since I woke into this new world that I was going to enter an actual school. I had gone into cryogenics at the tender age of eleven, one moment they were having me count to one hundred, and the next I was waking up as they told me I had been asleep for sixty-four years. I had to be trained to do all the normal things like walking, going to the restroom unassisted, and even eating. It had been the hardest for me when they explained that I was the only survivor of a group of 25 people, my older sister had entered the program with me and I had lost her. I have been cared for by Agent Hill or Hilly as I called her when I was young. After I was told that my only family left refused to take me, under the grounds that it wasn't possible for me to be alive, she taught me the ways of S.H.I.E.L.D. I had meet Natasha when Agent Hill was giving us a lesson in World history. I remember how jumpy she was at having a child her own age to play with, and I also remember how Coulson was the only one who was able to convince her to go easy on me while playing with plastic swords.

"There it is, Advance Placement Academy," Coulson stated breaking me out of my trance as we pulled up to the front gate which consisted of what looked like wrought iron molded into tree branches and a circle in the center consisting of the letters AP in calligraphy style. A man came out of the guard station and Coulson rolled down his window.

"Do you have an appointment?" the man asked.

"Yes sir," Coulson pulled out three certificates with bar codes in the bottom right corners and handed it the guard. The guard I noticed had a taser gun attached to his side; he proceeded to enter the small station and scanned the codes turning and nodding to Coulson as the gates pushed open. Coulson drove up the drive and pulled a slight right as to pull around the loop and park in front of the entrance.

"Well, it certainly looks," Natasha trailed off.

"Well established and structured?" I offered.

"I was going to say boring and strict, but sure we'll go with yours." Natasha stated, both of our eyes never leaving the front doors.

"Let's head in shall we?" Mr. Stark stated pushing open the door of the car and stepping out shutting the door behind him.

I pushed open my own door and exited the car shutting it and walking around to find Natasha just shutting her side. I took a long look at the building which stood 5 stories high, and with the climbing vines and angel statues it looked almost like it could be a perfect haven, but I am aware of the strict schooling plan. I looked away from the crest atop the wall as the French doors swung open to reveal a girl my own age, I could assume, she smiled politely as she walked down the steps. Her uniform consisted of a blue plaid pleated skirt and a white polo, a red jacket, and flat black Mary Janes.

"Welcome to Advance Placement Academy. My name is Virginia Potts, but you can call me Pepper, I'm the student body president of the school." She stated while lending out her hand to shake.

Natasha shook her hand, "Thanks."

"Pleasure to make you acquaintance, I am Margret Carter, but you may call me Peggy." I shook her hand and took notice of the slight shock to her face as I spoke. Maybe I should speak more like an average juvenile.

"I thank you for your impeccable manners, Peggy." She said to me then turned to Natasha, "You must be Natasha Romanoff?"

"Yeah," Natasha stated.

Virginia looked to Coulson and Mr. Stark, "Nice to see you again Mr. Stark, and you must be Mr. Coulson?"

Coulson Nodded and shook Virginia's hand, "Well, come on we need to head to the office and get you checked in, get your assigned dorms, and your class schedules." Pepper lead the way up the steps and through the front doors and once inside I quickly took in the room assigned number order as to get a better understanding of where my classes might be. I looked over to Natasha and could clearly see the stress in her eyes, one who hadn't known Natasha for so long would have thought she just looked bored, but I knew better. I nudged her with my elbow and she looked over to me as I placed a reassuring smile on my lips and she handed a small smile back. Once we reached the door that read Principle I smirked to myself as I took notice of the name, Maria Hill. We walked through the door and were greeted with a small waiting area and a woman with silver hair and kind brown eyes a smile clearly meant to welcome you without a greeting.

"Welcome to AP Academy," I heard a familiar voice coming from my right. I looked over to see Agent Hill standing in a simple grey suit a welcoming smile upon her face. "I'll take it from here Miss. Potts."

"Alright Ms. Hill, It was nice meeting you two." Virginia said as she walked out the door most likely to head to her classes.

We were gestured to the front desk where we were given contract of sorts which we signed and we moved to behind the desk where our photos were taken. We were then handed packets with information on our dorm assignment and classes, as well as being handed photo identifications cards.

"Someone will be here soon to take you to your dorms, your assignment is clear but don't forget to have a little fun ok? Now if you will excuse us we have a meeting with Director Fury." Agent hill explained as they left the room and we sat in the chairs to wait.

***Break***

Well I think that went well. I am sorry if this chapter was a little slow, but I needed to introduce a little bit. Howard Stark only came along because of their meeting with Fury, so it may seem like he wasn't any use, but we may see some interaction with him and Tony later. Thanks for giving this a chance – Janai :o)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to 'The Writer Es' for reviewing I am glad you like it :o)

***Break***

Natasha POV

I opened the file packet, pulled out the dorm assignment slip, and groaned.

Peggy looked over at me, "Is something wrong?"

I looked down at the slip, "Sif Bager, that's who I share a room with."

Peggy took out her dorm slip frowning, "Dalla Blom, that would be the name of my roommate."

I let out a loud sigh, "I was hoping we would get to be in the same room," I looked at Peggy.

She looked at me a frown on her face that turned into a small smile. "Look at it from a different angle; we will have a chance to branch out our social skills."

Peggy was the optimist of our friendship, "I'm not good with people," I stated.

She giggled, "Did you think I was unaware of that? I seem to remember a specific incident where a new agent asked if you like to read, and you blatantly told her 'bug off snoopy'."

We both chuckled at the memory. It was during moments like this that reminded me why I was friends with Peggy. Sometimes her optimism was quite annoying, but when we were kidnapped by Hydra agents and throw into a pit, it was her that reminded me that we had people who cared about us. She is my best friend heck she is like my sister we have been through more together in five years than a lot of people in a lifetime.

Peggy sighed and looked down at her hands, "Do you really think they will poke fun at me?"

I suddenly felt a heavy weight on my shoulders at causing this, "I don't know Peggy. It was only meant to be a joke."

"I am positive that the other juveniles will not be joking if they say the same. I won't fit in here. They will never accept me." The look in her eyes told me who she was thinking about.

I grabbed her hand in mine and she looked up, "Margret Ann Carter, don't you dare think of those stupid people. They aren't your real family if they wouldn't give you a chance."

"They didn't like me, what makes you think that strangers will like me?" she whispered.

"Because you will show them who you are, you will make them want to be your friend just because you shine Peggy." I said wiping a stray tear off her cheek.

She gave me a smile taking her hands back and wiping her own eyes, letting out a small chuckle. "I am so glad you bought me waterproof mascara."

I smiled at her, loving that she found something to smile about. "Well I am glad I stole your others so you had to use it." We both let out laughs, Peggy wrapping her arms around my neck.

We heard the door click as the handle was turned and we pulled apart, Peggy checking her appearance in a compact mirror.

"I just don't think that I should have to go just because you wanted it." A girl with dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes said.

"Come on you two have been dating for two weeks, and not one time have you gone out on an actual date." A girl said as she entered the room her black hair swaying with her steps.

The first girl looked over to us a timid smile upon her face, "Hi, I'm Dalla Blom."

Peggy smiled and stood, reaching out her hand. "Hello I'm Margret Carter, but you may call me Peggy if you like."

Dalla shook her hand back suddenly smiling bigger. "It's very nice to meet you Peggy. I guess getting a new roomie isn't going to be all that bad after all."

Peggy let out a giggle and she retracted her hand.

"I'm Sif, you must be Natasha," The other girl said her blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

I stood nodding my head and reaching out my hand like Coulson had taught me. We shook hands and I smiled, maybe this wouldn't be terrible.

"We'll take you to the dorm to get you settled in. Ms. Hill is having someone search your bags and then place them in the rooms. They might be done by now." Dalla said leading us out of the office and down the hall. I noticed the walls were lined with art work done by the other kids here. I noticed one drawing in particular of a shadow of a large man over a small child that seemed to be covered in bruises a small light just poking out behind the shadow. I looked to see who it was by and read the name Clint Barton it was entitled 'Hard to Find the Light'. I looked back in front of me as we walked out the back doors. I remember Clint Barton, I think. I know the boy who saved me was named Clint. I seem to remember that someone called him Barton at some point. Dalla led the group and we all walked in silence as we came up to a building three stories high that had a sign above the door. It read 'XI Puellas Domus'.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

Sif looked at me then to the sign, "Eleventh Girls House, this is where the eleventh grade girls live." She said before they lead us up the step where we were met with a card reader.

I saw Dalla swipe her ID card, "They unlock the door but we have to slide individually even after the door is open. It's so they can keep track of kids, I think they said something about if they need to track down someone who is late for curfew."

We each took turns sliding our cards and entered the building immediately met with short hallway that with a couple of steps had a door to the left that read office and a few more step lead to a large room with conjoining halls.

"This is the living room, where we have movies, a Wii, A Playstation 3, and an Xbox 360. We also have board games in the cabinets to the right and laptops that you can check out in the cabinet to the left." Sif explained.

I took in the room with its black couches neatly arranged, the giant flat screen TV, and the entire section of walls with built-in cabinets. There were tables set up in every available place and as many chairs as could be set comfortably surrounded the tables.

"Wow," Peggy stated and I smiled at her voicing my thoughts.

Dalla smiled and led us down a hall with doors lining the walls. Every door was personally painted with artwork that seemed to be quite a mix of different personalities. We made it to the end of the hallway the remaining two doors half unpainted, waiting to personalized. The door to the right was painted with shadows of people holding spears and swords and above them were dark clouds parting for the golden sun. To the left the painting seemed to be quite magic themed, a hand reaching up and streams of colored smoke rising and creating illusions.

Dalla stood next to the left door, "You can paint the bottom of the door any way you like, the only thing they don't allow is graphic nudity… Should we head in?"

Peggy nodded and Dalla opened the door, "Huh, It's surprisingly bigger than I thought it would be."

Dalla and Sif laughed, "Yeah we both have the biggest rooms in the dorm, you two got lucky. They were about to have a raffle to decide who would share these rooms with us." Sif explained.

I noticed that Peggy's bags weren't there, "I guess they're not done with checking the bags."

"Yes I am positive that is indeed why they are not here," Peggy said, her nervousness show up as her voice cracked. She may seem like a tough no-nonsense person, and she was when she was caring for other people, but she has had quite a lot of anxiety. But sometimes that Anxiety took hold of her. Peggy was going to have a panic attack if I didn't either get her anxiety meds or calm her down right now, then this could be bad. Peggy holds in a lot of emotion, she thinks her emotions make her weak, and if she showed Sif and Dalla her panic now then she will not let herself live it down.

"Peggy, are you ok?" Dalla asked noticing Peggy's labored breaths as she tried to calm herself.

I took her by her shoulder and turned her to look at me but she was avoiding my eyes. "Peggy, look at me." She looked up, "Good, now calm your breaths." She tried but I could tell this was definitely a time for meds, because talking wasn't going to help. "Where do they check the bags?" I asked Sif.

"In the security building, would you like me to take you there?" Sif asked seemingly worried.

I noticed the tears filling in Peggy's eyes, "Please," I stated as she lead the way out of the room and I guided Peggy by her shoulders. We walked through the halls and out the front entrance, not bothering to each swipe our cards. Peggy was breathing heavy letting out a couple of whimpers as we walked as fast as we could. "How much further is the security building?" I asked seeing the tears stream down Peggy's face.

"It's on the other side of the campus, but I can go into the boy's dorm and see if someone can give us a ride on the golf cart. Its right here," Sif stated pointing to a dorm on our left.

"Okay," I said. Sif ran over to the building and up the front steps swiping her card and disappeared inside the building. I turned and stood in front of Peggy grabbing her shoulders as they shook as she tried to hold in her labored breaths. "Peggy, if you can hear me it's all going to be ok."

"What's happening to her?" Dalla asked while rubbing Peggy's back to sooth her.

"Panic attack," I stated

"Hey Dalla, you still coming to girls night?" a girl I recognized as Pepper walked up, her smile dropping when she spotted Peggy. "Is everything ok?"

"Panic attack," I said it was just then that Sif and a blond boy came around the building in a golf cart which consisted of four rows. I got up into the second row of the cart and pulled Peggy into the seat middle seat next to me as she finally let her body shake and a few sobs escape. Dalla climbed in the third row.

Pepper sat next to Peggy giving me a small smile and proceeding to stroke Peggy's hair, "It's going to be ok Peggy, let it out."

Peggy finally let herself sob as her tears escaped and her lungs attempted to pull air in. She slumped against me and I held her while Pepper stroked her back. The boy pulled away slowly as to not jerk us and then proceeded to floor it and honk so people would step out-of-the-way. We arrived at the security building in no time. As soon as we stopped Sif was out of the cart banging on the front door, I knew that wasn't helping Peggy but it got a guard to come to the door fast.

"What's the problem Miss. Bager?" the man asked.

"We need to get to a suitcase that was supposed to be inspected, it belongs to Margret Carter." Sif explained.

We walked Peggy up to the front door, her body rigid with fear as to what her mind was going through. The man looked sympathetic and walked us in to a back room, I let Pepper hold Peggy as I walked over to the army green suitcase, I looked in the inside pouch where she normally kept her meds but it was empty, so I rummaged through everything, they were nowhere in the suitcase. "Where are the medications that were in here?" I asked the guard.

He looked at me, "The medications were not listed on her transcripts so they were taken."

"She needs those medications! If she doesn't take one for her panic attack she might pass out from hyperventilating!"

"You don't need to raise you voice, but I can't give you those medications."

I balled my hands into fist ready to attack and we proceeded to yell at each other. He was yelling about procedure and I was yelling about his causing Peggy's concussion if she hit the floor.

"Enough!" I heard a women yell. "What is going on here?"

"He is refusing to give my friend her medication for her panic attack and she is ready to pass out!" I yelled out of frustration and pointed to Peggy who Pepper had place in a chair.

She walked over to Peggy and kneeled down stroking her cheek like only a mother would. The women looked up at the security guard, "Go get her medication and a 7up."

"But we," he started.

"No but, do it now, I will explain myself to Maria."

He rushed into a room and came back out with a bag of 4 pill bottles and a bottle of 7up.

"Do you know which one is for her panic?" she questioned me.

I nodded and grabbed the bag as she opened the soda; I pulled out a bottle with orange pills and pulled one out, handing it to her.

"Drink some soda first to wet your mouth," she said putting the bottle up to Peggy's mouth as she sipped the soda. She handed the bottle to Peggy and put the pill in her hand; Peggy filled her mouth with soda and tossed the pill in swallowing both, the tears still streaming down her face. "That's it," the women said softly to Peggy before standing and looking to me. "Why don't we go back to her room so she can get some rest I am sure it has been an exhausting day for her."

I nodded my head and helped Peggy stand, walked her out to the cart. On the way back the ride was silent between all of us, I noticed the women glance back in the mirror occasionally to check on us.

Once we arrived at our dorm the boy stayed on, "I will see you all later, I gotta run if I want to at least watch our football practice." His blue eyes were sparkling with humor and his blond hair was smoothed back nicely.

"See you later Steve," The Pepper and Dalla said at the same time.

Steve, as I now knew his name, smiled then turned to me and Peggy. "I hope she feels better…" he trailed off not knowing our names.

"Natasha and this is Peggy," I said looking at the girl resting her head on my shoulder as we stood there, her gaze off into nowhere.

He smiled and nodded turning back to the front and driving off.

"Let's get her inside, shall we?" the women asked. She walked us up to the door taking our cards and swiping them herself. We walked in and she knew exactly where to go, going ahead of us because Peggy wanted to walk with her head on my shoulder, we walked slowly. As we turned into the room I saw her pulling the last corner of the red fitted sheet onto the bed. She walked over to the chair where a blue quilt was waiting and gestured us over. I helped Peggy into the bed and placed a kiss on her forehead as the women put the quilt over her.

I stood and reached my hand out, "Thank you."

She smiled, "You may call me Mrs. Frigga," she stated shaking my hand.

***Break* **

Well, that took a lot of emotion to write. I can understand how Peggy feels having had a couple of panic attacks and the need for comfort and rest. I will get more into Natasha's back story and that whole Clint Barton saved her thing… I just don't quite know when yet. I just wanted a little snippet of Steve and this stuff will be addressed when Steggy meets officially. I will try to update as much as possible… I am currently starting Chapter 3!

Okie Dokie Pokie :o) - Janai


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to 'Castiel-chan' for reviewing. I don't mean to be Evil, that's just the way I am, but I am glad you loved the chapter. I tried my hardest to put a lot of emotion into Natasha and Peggy's friendship and I thought Steve could use a little face time, or sentence time anyway. Thank you for your kind words. – Janai

Thank you to 'Guest' for reviewing. I am glad you loved it and look forward to more. – Janai

***Break* **

Natasha POV

_I was bruising my feet on the rocks, my arms dripping blood from the many cuts caused by tree branches and my lungs burned from the strained breaths I let out. I ran as fast as I could to get away from him, Ivan I believe was his name. I just kept running never looking back, until I fell, not noticing the incline. I felt my breath knocked from me as a rock pushed into my stomach. Yet I still tried to get up, still tried to save myself, even as Ivan walked up to me. _

"_You are as stupid as your parents Natalia; you will never be able to get away, ever." Ivan pulled a knife from his coat, "You are no longer worth my time." As he raised his arm I left my eyes open not letting him receive the satisfaction of breaking me. Then it happened, an arrow whizzed past him grazing his wrist and the knife dropped. I immediately reached over and grabbed the knife, raising it and ready for a fight. He looked past me at someone and then to me, "This is not over Natalia," and he ran off. _

"_Clint?" I heard someone yell from a distance, "Come one mom want us home."_

"_Barton, where are you dude?" another voice yelled. _

_I turned still holding the knife and that's when I saw him, he looked about six of seven, the same age as me. _

"_I won't hurt you," he said lowering his bow. _

I woke to an alarm and with a groan I sat up so I wouldn't fall back asleep. I noticed Sif was already up as I reached over to the nightstand to turn off the alarm.

She smiled at me, "Good morning Natasha."

"Morning," I mumbled.

I swung my legs to the side of the bed and stood up stretching my muscles loose and walked to my closet. I turned on the light inside the closet and shut the door, putting on my school uniform. I walked out of the closet and grabbed my makeup, hair stuff, toothbrush, and toothpaste and walked to the bathroom. I walked in and noticed Peggy almost done curling her hair.

"Hey Peggy, how are you this morning?" I asked setting my stuff at the sink next to hers.

"Fine," she mumbled not looking me in the eye.

"I'm sure no one will bring it up," I said brushing my hair.

"Yeah," she said finishing pinning her hair away from her face.

I finished tightening my ponytail and turned to her. "Peggy, look at me."

She looked at me through her peripheral vision.

"All the way Peggy," I said softly.

She turned towards me, "What can I do for you Natasha?"

"I know you, I know you are afraid people will think you're weak. All you have to do is show them you're not weak."

"You don't understand Natasha. You have never been looked at and treated like a fragile doll that will break any second, because you Natasha are strong. I'm not."

"Oh really, which one of us can run circles around soldiers in the training course and take down a full grown man twice her size with her bare hands."

She smiled but said nothing, "I am," I mumbled for her, "That's right Peggy."

She laughed, "You are the strangest girl I have ever met." She said smiling.

"And that's why you love me."

We finished up with our teeth and makeup and walked back to our rooms to get our schedules. We then went to breakfast, I had a bowl of Frosted Flakes and Peggy had a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios. After we finished we walked out the front door to head to classes.

"What class do you take first?" Peggy asked me.

I pulled out my schedule, "US War and Propaganda in Early America, apparently. What's your first class?"

"Drawing 3 appears to be my first class, Room 302, which is on the 3rd floor." Peggy explained.

I looked at her confused, "How do you know that already? I don't know where my first class is yet."

"I looked at the maps that came with our papers," Peggy looked at the papers in my hand. "Your class is on the first floor, the room numbers correspond with the floor number, like 103 for your class."

"Ok thanks. Are you excited?"

"Yes, especially because my drawing teacher is Mrs. Maria Hill." She said smiling.

"Lucky, I get some dude I don't know, Mr. Chester Phillips."

"Perhaps he will be nice," Peggy said as we entered the building.

I nodded as I fallowed Peggy down the hall since she seemed to know where she was going. We ended up at room 103 and with 5 minutes to spare.

"I will see you when I see you; I have to get to my class." Peggy said as she hugged me then went on her way to class.

I walked into the class room to find no teacher in sight and that caused me to look down to my paper.

"You look familiar," I heard a boy say to my left. I looked up to come face to face with non-other than my savior, Clint Barton

***Break* **

I am soooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, end of the year work has been extremely hectic. I am also sorry that this chapter is so short. I will try and update more within the week hopefully. The next chap with have both Natasha POV and Peggy POV. Tanx – Janai


End file.
